Does He Love Me Back?
by Lauren24642
Summary: Kim Crawford goes to Seaford high school but doesn't really get accepted by the rest of the crowd. What happens when she has a crush on the schools 'most popular boy', Jack Brewer and they forced to in a way to be friends or will they think of each other of more than just friends.
1. Chapter 1- Back to school

**Hey everyone, this is my first Kickin' it story. Sorry if it is short the chapters will get longer. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Kim's POV  
Uhhhh I hate the first day back at school after summer break! Why does the summer have to come to an end

Kim heard a call coming from downstairs "Kim hurry up else your going to be late for school" great even my Mum has to remind me of the dreadful day yet to come.

"ok Mum, I'm coming" I got out of bed and changed my into a pink top with a white cardigan and jeans. I then ran down stairs and took a seat at the kitchen table "I bet you can't wait to see everyone again" my Mum said "yeah best thing about school" I lied I couldn't really let her know what school was like "I've got to go, see you later mom" I stood up off the seat took an apple from the walked out the door "ok bye, have a good day" my Mum said as I left

After about ten minutes I arrived at school. I stood at the door to school for a while the I whispered to myself "ok Kim you can do this; just get through the day and you will be fine" I took a deep breath and walked in. to see the last people i wanted to see, the group of people that bully me. "hi shy girl, how you doing" one of the buillies said to me while i heard the rest of them laughing. All I could do was look down and walk quicker to get away from them "yeah run away" i heard the bully shout as i walked down the hall

I then felt a tap on my shoulder; so i turned around to see who it was. It was no other than my best friend, Grace "Kim! Its so good to see you again" "you to Grace, do you want to come to my house after school

Then there he was. The boy i have been crushing on for the past two years! Jack Brewer. When ever he enters the room i'm in all i do is start day dreaming and stare at him!

"I'm sorry but I have to go cheerleading after school" Grace said to me but i wasn't really paying much attention to what she was saying because i was to busy day dreaming about Jack. "how about I come to" i said without thinking "really Kim! it's not really your thing" Grace replied. Then i snapped out of it and took notice of Grace" hu what?" i said "you just said you are going to go cheerleading today!" Grace said "did I" i said shocked. See this is what Jack does to me.I could see Grace was starting to get confused and she said "yeah you did" "ummm ok then... do you want to come to my house for a sleep over on the week end instead" I said  
"yeah that would be great" Grace said

* * *

**What do you think? Please review to let me know what you think about the story **


	2. Chapter 2- Why me?

**Hello everyone heres chapter 2! Thank to everyone who reviewed and followed. :)**

* * *

Later in homeroom

Kim's POV

Great Jack is in homeroom, I have to get over this crush I have on him, it's been two years now... he doesn't like me back any way. Why would he.

No ones POV

Jack walked into homeroom with his friends Jerry, Eddie and Milton "so guys are we still going to Karate after school today" Jack said as he sat down at a desk "yeah, we always do so why wouldn't we" Jerry said as the teacher entered the room "good morning class, I hope you had a good summer vacation" "yes miss" the class replied.

15 minutes later

The bell rang which meant end if homeroom. Kim quickly picked up her stuff and headed out of homeroom with the rest of the class. As she walked out of homeroom she didn't realise but one of the bullies put his foot over to make Kim fall over. Kim tripped over and all her books went everywhere. Everyone around her started laughing. Kim was use to this by now, so just started to pick her books up like nothing happened "I will help you, don't worry" Grace said as she started to help pick up the books "thanks Grace" Kim said.

In maths later that day

"hello class, I'm your teacher for this year, if you follow my rules you will all be just fine... Ok I have made a seating plan". She calls out all the seating plan but the last row. Kim, Jack and a few other people were still waiting for there names to be called.

Kim's POV

Great not many people are left, I might have to sit next to Jack. That can't happen! I can't talk to him.

"Lindsay you will sit here, Kim Crawford you will sit here and Jack Brewer you will sit here next to Kim".

Oh no, I have to sit next to Lindsay and Jack. How am I suppose to do this for a entire year. Lindsay is one of the many people that bully me and Jack... well he's Jack my crush!

I walk over to my seat with Jack. We both sat down and I looked at him for a second then he looked at me! I was about to turn away then "hi" Jack said. I didn't know what to do so I smiled and looked away.

Why did I do that! That was finally my chance to say something to him. Why am I thinking about this anyway; I'm to shy to say anything to him.

I then heard Lindsay talking to Miss "Miss, do I have to sit there?" Lindsay said "why? is there going to be a problem with you sitting there?" "I just don't want to sit next to the person I have to sit next to" Lindsay said, obviously aiming towards me "Lindsay! Sit where I tell you to".

I don't care if Lindsay was trying to make everyone look at me because she didn't want to sit next to me, the freak! I didn't want to sit next to her either, so I wish Miss let her move seats. Anyway Lindsay was probably happy to sit next to me, It would be easier for her to bully me this year.

At lunch  
I walked into the cafeteria and seen Grace sitting at the table in the corner. I walked over to her "hey, how has your day been so far" I said great! But the only problem is Lindsay and her gang are in my English class. Are you in any classes with them" Grace said.

Grace didn't get along with Lindsay and her friends either. Grace may be my best friends but she is also very popular so everyone wants to be her friends including Lindsay but Grace says she will never be friends with her.

"Yeah, I'm in maths, science and art with her and the worse thing is in maths I have to sit next to her" "oh, unlucky" Grace said "I don't get why you don't like her... I mean you are both popular" I said already knowing the answer "she is a bully. I will never be friends with her" "yeah I understand".

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please reviewed I love hearing what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3- Not Again!

**Hey everyone, Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Your reviews are so sweet :) thank you. Anyway here's the story.**

* * *

End of the day,

Kim's POV  
Finally its the end of the day, I'm free! But i did get let lots of homework so I'm not. I better go home and get started on it.

Grace's POV  
Its the end of the day! That means cheerleading! Its the only thing I actually enjoy in school and even better, Kim said she will come today! I was walking over to the cheerleading practice room when I saw Kim about to walk out the door of school.

"excuse me. Coming through" I said pushing my way through the crowd to get to Kim "Kim, Kim!" I said as I reached her. I grab her arm and pull away from the door so we weren't in the way of the crowd "I thought you were coming cheerleading"  
"that's today?" Kim said "yeah, we only had this conversation this morning"  
"oh, yeah, sorry, I've changed my mind; You know its not my type of thing"  
"please come. I got excited that you were coming and you are not going to know if you like it or not if you don't try it!"  
"fine ok I will come."

In cheerleading practice,

Kim's POV

Why did I say yes to this? I know when I said yes this morning I wasn't really thinking because of Jack. I had my chance a minute ago but I didn't want to hurt Grace's feelings. Everyone in here is popular and doesn't like me! How am I suppose to survive through this?

"Hey Grace" I heard lots of the cheerleaders say as we walked in "Kim what are you doing here?" Kelsey said. Not to rudely, probably because Grace was here and she is her friend. "Kim has decided to join us" Grace replied in a really happy tone "um ok its just, Kim none of has really thought of you as one of us before." Now this is when Kelsey has started to turn a slight bit more evil! "I have just decided to try something new and I know I'm not really one of you lot but I want to be part of the same club as you; so maybe one day we will be friends" I said. This probably made all the cheerleaders really shocked because I actually talked to them but they probably didn't like the end part of it, about being friends "ok fine let's just get on with some cheerleading" Kelsey said.

1 hour later,

I was walking home with Grace after cheerleading and I'm ashamed to say but I actually enjoyed it! "See I wasn't that bad" Grace said " It wasn't actually" I said "will you come again" Grace said "yeah, possibly"  
"you just said you enjoyed it; so I'm taking it as a defiant yes" Grace said. I laughed by that time we were outside my house "see you tomorrow"  
"yeah, bye" Grace continued walking up the road she only lived two houses up from me.

I walked up the path to my house and unlocked the door. Mum was probably home by now. I walked into the kitchen to see if she was there; she was, she was about to start cooking dinner "hey Mum"  
"hello, your home late" she said surprised "yeah I joined a club" I said. Mum would be shocked by this. I have never taken part in any school activities before "really? That's great! What club is it" Mum said she sounded happy "cheerleading"  
"I never expected it to be that! Was it fun?" "I know and yeah it was fun."

The next day  
In Science

"Hello class, I know yesterday I let you still anywhere you want but today you are going to have a seating plan" The Teacher said. Everyone in the class sighed. Seriously what is the point of seating plans it just makes some people shout across the room to there friends and worst of all Jack is in this class I can't sit next to him in math and science. Math is hard enough anyway that's unlikely.

"Kim Crawford you will sit here and Jack Brewer you will sit here next to her"

Ahhhh, again seriously why me? I walked over to my chair and sat down. Jack did the same.

"This is weird we have never sat next to each before and now we have to sit next to each other in two lessons" Jack said "yeah" I said practically whispering. Why do I have to be so shy?

"Ok class, we will all be doing a project for the next to weeks and you will have to work in partners."

Everyone in the class started talking they were saying things to their friends like 'I'll work with you' but what I was thinking was great I don't have any friends in the class but maybe one of my now fellow cheerleaders will pair up with me if they don't have a partner... They probably wouldn't pair up with me though.

"BUT! I will be putting you in partners" The Teacher shouted. Miss, putting us in partners was a good thing really I wouldn't get left out.

"You will be working with the person next to you" ok maybe I was wrong, its not a good thing, I have to work with Jack!

At the end of maths, later that day,

"Kim" I heard Jack say as he was packing away his stuff. "yeah?" I said trying to be louder than I usually talked be it wasn't much "I was wondering if we could work on the science project tomorrow after school" "yeah that would be great" I said "ok, bye" Jack said then walked out "bye" I quietly said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review, follow and favourite; I need to know whether anyone is reading and liking the story!**


	4. Chapter 4- What's Going On Here?

**Hey everyone, heres chapter 4. But first of all I would like to give a shout out to ****LoveShipper ****XxoMelodyGirloxX ****and ****KarateGirl77**** for all the reviews. Anyway heres the chapter hope you like it!**

* * *

The next day at lunch,

Kim's POV  
I was sitting at a table in the school cafeteria with Grace. It was just like any other normal day. "They really need to improve this cafeteria food, it's horrible" Grace said I had to agree with her on this "yeah, it makes me want to be sick" I replied. This is true the cafeteria food is truly disgusting "yeah, same I..." Grace was talking when someone come over and interrupted "Hey Kim" I turned around to see it was Jack. I smiled at him; I was probably blushing a lot as well "What room are you in last lesson because I will meet you there" "erm, sure, erm I'm i-in art room two" I said very quietly and I stuttered a bit to. what's wrong with me? "ok, see you later" Jack said then walked away. "What was all that about?" Grace demanded. I could see that she was really surprised that I talked to him. "We have to work on a science project together"

"and why did you pick him as your partner?"

"I didn't pick him, the teacher put us in partners"

"oh, ok that explains it! I thought you and him were up to something then."

End of the day,

Jack's POV

I was waiting outside of Kim's classroom. The bell had just gone so she should be out of the classroom soon. The class started to come out of the room then there she was, it wasn't Kim; it was one of the many girls that follows me around, Lucy "Hey Jack" she said. It was obvious that she was trying to flirt with me just be the way she said 'Hey Jack.' I had to be polite and say something back! So I just said a simple "Hey" "so... how has your day been?" she said as she started walking really close to me! I took a step back but she came closer again! "O... it's... it's been good" I started looking around and I saw Kim coming out the classroom "I have to go!" I said then practically sprinted over to Kim. I heard Lucy gasp and storm away. "Hey!" I said. It sounded like I was really happy to see her. I wasn't really I just happy to get away from Lucy. "Hi" Kim said "should we go to the school library and start planning it" "um.. Yeah sure."

We walked over to the Library. It was quite a awkward walk to tell you the truth; Neither one of us talked. When we got to the library the Librarian was locking the door to the Library. "I thought the library was always open after school" I said "we usually are but seen as it's only the first week back we close the same time as the school" the Librarian said then walked away. I turned around to face Kim "where are we going to work now?" I said "um... we could go back to my house and work on it there" she said "are you sure"  
"yeah my parents wouldn't mind"  
"ok, lets go" we started walking "so... where do you live"  
"not far from here."

Outside Kim's house,

"This is your house" I said surprised "yeah" Kim said "cool, when I was younger I lived just down the road from here"

"really? that's cool" Kim said while getting her keys out of her bag and unlocking the door. She walked in and held the door open for me. "Thanks."  
Me and Kim were about to walk into the living room when I heard a woman, I'm guessing it was Kim's Mum, say "Kim I thought you were" she turned around and saw me and Kim "O, hello" she said probably surprised to see me here. "Mum, this is Jack" Kim said "nice to meet you Ms Crawford" I said politely "nice to meet you too Jack."  
Before anyone else got a chance to say anything Kim grabbed my arm and dragged me to the living room "let's work on the project."

Five minutes later,

"Are you working on the project together" Kim's Mum said walking into the room  
"yes Mum" Kim said, while writing something down "I thought you were going to work on it in school"  
"The school library was closed"  
"did you try the public one" Kim's Mum said. She obviously didn't like me being here "no" Kim said in a innocent way "we forgot about that one" I said trying to save her from getting told off. "well ok" Kim's Mum said then walked out of the room.

One hour later,

Me and Kim were both starting to lose concentration by now and we started to talk about other things beside the project. "You know Kim you are different to the way I thought you were going to be"

"what do you mean" Kim said puzzled. "Everyone thinks you're really shy" I said. Kim sighed. She probably has had this said to her about a million times before "yeah I know, but I do admit I can be shy sometimes"

"sometimes?" I said and yes I know what I just said was kind of rude but I wanted to know what she meant. I can be quite confident around Grace because she is my best friend"  
"your being quite confident now"  
"am I?" Kim said, I could see saying the made her happy after being called shy "yeah, you have never talked to me this much before" I stood up after i said that "anyway I better go now"  
"ok" Kim said. she stood up too and walked with me to the door "bye" Kim said and smiled "bye, see you tomorrow" I said then started to walked away "see you tomorrow" I heard Kim say as I walked away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) ****Please review, follow and favourite the chapter will be uploaded sooner if you do**


	5. Chapter 5- He's A Life Saver!

**Hey I'm back! I'm probably only going to be able to update one or two times a week now :( because of school. I have loads of homework and revision. I will try to upload as much as I can.**

**I would also like to say thank you! The last chapter must have been the most successful one yet I got loads of favourites, reviews and follows! Please continue favouriting, reviewing and following it means to much and the next chapter will be uploaded sooner if you do.**

* * *

Kim's POV  
After I said good bye to Jack I closed the door and turned around. I saw Mum standing there watching me. "You have never mentioned him before" she said "Mum, we are only working on a science project together" I said "yeah, I know that... I just don't understand why you picked him as your partner" Mum replied. Why does everyone have to keep asking me that? "The teacher put us in partners" I told my Mum "Anyway why are you asking all these questions" I asked her "because I have never met anyone from your school before, apart from Grace" My Mum said. She did have a point there. She thinks I have loads of friends, I don't now why but she thinks I'm popular and I've never told her the truth. I just came up with some random excuse and said "that's because Grace is my best friend and I have known her for as long as I can remember." After I said that I walked into the living room to get away from her but she followed "Is he... your boyfriend?" my Mum asked. I just explained to her we were only working on a project together. Even though I wish it was true! "MUM! No" I shouted back. Hopefully she will understand now. "Just asking, he seems like a nice guy" Mum said "yeah, we're not really friends anyway he hangs around with completely different people to me" I said "Ok, I got to cook dinner now" Mum said

2 days later,

It's now Friday! The end of the week! I was on my way to homeroom with Grace when she said "I can't wait for our sleepover tonight, it's going to be so fun" "yeah, me too!" I said as we walked into homeroom. I looked around the room to see Jack wave at me. I smiled and waved back. "Why is Jack waving at you" Grace said "probably because we are working on the project together" I said. It made me happy that I was finally becoming friendly with him after all these years. "O look who it is! Kim the nobody" Lindsay said

Jack's POV  
I was sitting in my seat in homeroom when Kim came in. I waved at her and she waved back and took her seat at the back of the room "O look who it is! Kim the nobody" I heard Lindsay say. I turned around to watch what was going on. "You don't deserve to be here, you're just weird and ugly" I heard Lindsay speak again "Lindsay... stop" I heard Grace say trying to protect her friend from get hurt anymore. "No, why should I? And your nearly as weird as her anyway. Just not as ugly" Lindsay spook again. I could let Lindsay say things like this anymore; so I stood up and walked over to them. "Lindsay, stop saying that!" I said now protecting Kim "why are defending them Jack, you are one of us, one of the important people" Lindsay said "no were not, were not any different to them" I said "I think I know when I'm right... which is all the time" Lindsay replied very cockily "but your not right this time; so just shut up!" I said finishing the argument and sitting back down in my seat.

That night, Kim's sleepover,

Kim's POV

"So what do you want to do now it's to early to go to sleep" I said "we could chat, watch video on the internet, watch TV or a movie" Grace suggested "lets chat and watch a movie later" I decided "ok, so did you enjoy the first week back at school?" Grace said. Why did she have to remind me she knows I hate school and she knows what happened in school today. "it was ok" I said obviously lying "what about you" I said "yeah! I found it great... apart from the whole bulling part" Grace said "do you have to remind me" I said "I'm sorry" Grace apologised "its not your fault" I said. It wasn't her fault she's always there for me "anyway... what DVD shall we watch" Grace said looking at my DVDs "I don't mind, you can choose" I said to her "ok, thanks" Grace said. She then picked up a DVD "let's watch 17 again it has Zac Efron in it and he is my celebrity crush" Grace said. I laughed "what? He's good looking"

"yeah I suppose so"

"who is your celebrity crush"

"I don't have one" I said. I was telling truth, I really didn't have one "you have got to have one" Grace said shocked "I don't"

"well if you won't tell me that, tell me who your real crush is?" Grace said. Obviously not stopping that easy "no I'm not telling you that" I said not wanting her to know "why" Grace said "because I don't want to" I said not giving in "why? don't you trust me?" Grace asked she sounded upset "I trust you, I just don't want to tell you" I said "well your going to have to tell me" Grace demanded "why?" I asked "because if you wont I wont talk to you for the rest of the day!" Grace said "fine, I will tell you" I said I knew I had to tell her eventually "Yes! Who is it then" Grace asked. She really wanted to know she will probably be really surprised when I tell her. Jack is the last person she would expect "...Jack" I said. waiting for her reaction "What!" Grace shouted "you heard me" I said "I never would have thought you had a crush on him" Grace said "well I do" I said making my point across "ok, but just don't get your hopes up."

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) please review, follow and favourite the next chapter will be uploaded sooner if you do :)**


	6. Chapter 6- Tomorrow

**Hi, Sorry for not uploading in a while**

* * *

Kim's POV

It's the start of another week. I was on my way to Maths when I reached the classroom I could see Jack already sitting down "hey Jack, do you want to work on the science project after school" I said cheerfully. Yes, I know I sound desperate but I'm not. "sorry I can't, I have karate practice" Jack said "Oh ok... Oh that reminds me I have cheerleading after school anyway" I replied. Ok now you can say I'm desperate wanting to spend time with him when I have already arrange to do something else. Then I heard Lindsay speak. I knew she was going to have some input into this "Jack, why are you talking to her" Lindsay said. I faced Jack where I could see he was ignoring her "I can work on it tomorrow though, what about you?" Jack asked me "yeah I can work on it tomorrow too" I said. Then Lindsay made another comment "losers"

At cheerleading after school,

Kim's POV,

"Finally you two are here" Kelsey said as me and Grace walked in "We aren't even late" Grace replied "yeah , I know but we were thinking that we could all go down to the Dojo" Kelsey said. Why does she want to go down there she's not exactly into karate. "Why are we going to go down there?" I said puzzled "To see Jack of course" Kelsey said.

Meanwhile at the Dojo,

Jack's POV,  
"ok guys, we have a big tournament coming up and we really need to win this one" Rudy said. He always wants use to do really well but I do think sometimes he does go to the extreme. "Now! Lets practice" Rudy spook again.

It was about half an hour into practice, I was breaking some boards to help me train. The next thing I knew the cheerleaders walked into the Dojo. Why were they her? "Hi, what are you girls doing here?" I asked "We know you have you guys have a tournament coming up and we just wanted to give you our support.

By now everyone was talking. One of the girl came up to me "Hey" she said to me "Hey, have we met before?" I asked "I don't think we have, I'm Jasmine" she said "I'm Jack, it's nice to meet you "it's nice to meet you too" Jasmine said. She sounds like a really nice girl. I can't believe I never noticed her before! "so I hear you have a Tournament coming up" Jasmine said "yeah it's later this week, I guess you are going to come and cheer us on" I asked

"yeah, do you want to meet up after school tomorrow"  
"yeah sure, but I can't straight from school I'm working on a science project with someone"  
"that's ok we will just meet up later"  
"ok, see you tomorrow"

* * *

**Sorry it was short. Please review, follow and favourite :)**


	7. Chapter 7- The Date?

Jack's POV,

I walked into Kim's house with Kim we were going to work on the project. We both walked into the living and took a seat on the sofa. "I'm sorry you didn't get to much Karate in practice yesterday" Kim said "don't worry it doesn't matter" I told her "ok that makes me feel better" Kim said. It obliviously wasn't her idea to crash practice yesterday. "Are you going to come and see the tournament" I asked her. I really want her to come and watch so I had to ask. "It's not really my thing" Kim said looking down and continuing to write about the project "come, pleaseee!" I begged "ok fine, I will come"

"Yes!"

"And!"

"Yeah"

"Thanks for sticking up for me in class the other day. But you know you didn't have to" Kim said "if I didn't stick up for you what sort of friend would I be?"

"friend?" Kim asked puzzled because I called her my friend. "Yeah... I guess we are friends" I answered "yeah... anyway we should work on the project"

Half an hour later

"what time is it?"

"umm... I don't know" Kim said. I had to leave early today because I had to meet up with Jasmine. I got out my phone to check the time "I need to go now" I said standing and walking out the room. Kim followed "how come we having only been working for about half an hour" Kim asked "I'm meeting up with Jasmine" I said about to open the door "oh... like a date?" Kim asked

"It's not really a date... but I do like her"

Kim's POV,

As soon as I heard Jack say he liked her my heart broke. But I had to put a front on in front of Jack. He can't know I like him! So I smiled to make him think I'm happy for him. "Have a good time" I said "thanks and yeah I will" Jack said. Then he hugged me! My fake smile turned to a real smile. I hugged back then pulled away "bye" I said  
"bye" Jack replied.

[...]

Jack knock on Jasmine's house door then Jasmine opened it.

"Hey Jack" Jasmine said while walking out her house "what are we going to do"

"I don't know... maybe go for a walk down to the beach" Jack said

"Isn't that kind of like a date" Jasmine asked shocked. But she didn't mind she liked Jack just like Jack liked her

"Well you can call it what you want" Jack said acting casual and cool about the situation. "Ok, let's go" Jasmine said

At the beach,

"So are you excited about the tournament?" Jasmine asked

"Yeah but I'm trying not to think about it to much though because I will end up stressing myself out and not doing well" Jack explained

"Don't worry you are going to do great, you always do" Jasmine said

"Thanks Jasmine that really helps" Jack said

"It's ok" Jasmine said then looked at Jack. Jack looked at Jasmine then...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Please review, follow and favourite**


End file.
